


不贰之臣

by MereTrifle



Category: XXXX - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereTrifle/pseuds/MereTrifle
Summary: SM预警 不能接受的请马上撤离——注1：BDSM这个名词是用来描述一些彼此相关的人类性行为模式。其主要的次群体正是BDSM这个缩写字母本身所指称的：绑缚与调教（bondage&discipline，即B/D）支配与臣服（dominance & submission，即D/S）施虐与受虐（sadism & masochism，即S/M）注2：bdsm中m是有快感的，他们享受其中，更多是心理上带来的快感。只是一个性癖而已，没有什么奇怪的。不仅有快感，而且可能比你想象的要多的多得多。
Relationships: all千 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	不贰之臣

易烊千玺回到Z酒店总统套房的时候，陈诀就倚在沙发上喝酒，暗红色的液体在男人手中的高脚杯里摇曳，旋转，把易烊千玺的心也转得紧张起来。  
他关上门，步子不轻不重地挪到客厅去，出现在男人可视范围内，但男人不看他，只专注电视上的一部战争纪录片，易烊千玺不敢出声，直立在一旁等待，男人就这么喝着红酒看着纪录片，晾了易烊千玺十五分钟。  
纪录片走向尾声，男人关掉电视，又重新倒了一杯酒，终于施舍般把眼神投向易烊千玺，但那眼神太危险，易烊千玺不敢回看他，他抿紧了下唇看地板。  
“看着我的眼睛。”  
男人发号施令。  
易烊千玺只好看向他，眼神在求饶。  
“我让你几点回来？”  
“九，九点半。”易烊千玺紧张得舌头都要打结。  
“那请问我们的大明星，现在是几点？”  
“十点零五。场馆外粉丝太多，我们只好绕路…”

“我好像没有让你解释。”

易烊千玺不敢出声了，他知道今晚不会好过，便静立着等待那属于他的判决。  
“跪下。”男人说。  
易烊千玺一秒钟也不敢迟疑，扑通一声就将膝盖放到木地板上，他的跪姿漂亮极了，膝盖与两肩平宽，腰挺得直直的，头颅轻轻垂下，双手靠在背后，像一只被束缚起来的小猫。

“现在，爬过来。”  
易烊千玺便将跪姿改为爬姿，双臂贴于地面，腰塌下去，屁股挺起来，从男人的视角里看，漂亮又淫荡。  
易烊千玺爬到男人面前，不敢起身，他垂着头等着男人下一步指令，男人蹲下来，用手从他的头发一路向下，把脸颊，脖子，脊背，臀部抚摸一遍，像在安抚一只求欢的小猫。  
男人把手指放在易烊千玺的嘴唇上，易烊千玺很知趣地伸出手指舔吮，男人将手指插进他的口腔，易烊千玺就模拟口交的动作吸吮男人的手指，一会儿深一会儿浅，男人被他搞得下头渐渐昂起头来，易烊千玺觉察到了，眼神里出现了几分狡黠。  
色情又天真。

男人下身虽然硬了，但丝毫没有影响他刚刚开始的调教，他的自制力极好——否则易烊千玺也不会选择他。  
他是为数不多的几个能让易烊千玺在痛感中获得真正的快乐的人之一。

男人抽回手指，叫易烊千玺趴到沙发上去，转身去拿了几样东西。  
易烊千玺乖巧地趴着，把臀部撅高，男人回来时将一段黑布迅速覆在易烊千玺的眼睛上，易烊千玺便什么也看不到了，这样一来他全身的其他感官都被放大。  
男人又扒下易烊千玺的裤子，露出两瓣白花花的臀肉，在手上粘了一点润滑剂替易烊千玺扩张了几下，把一枚不大不小的跳蛋放入。  
“两个选择，一个是带上口枷，一个是不戴，但你得自己数好数，现在选择一个。”  
易烊千玺选了后者，他讨厌口枷的触感和气味。

“你一共迟到了三十五分钟，所以我们今天一共有三十五鞭，期间我不会限制你的高潮，也请你把次数数清楚——否则会有你的苦头吃。”  
鞭子落下的那一刻，跳蛋也开始运作，易烊千玺反应极大，他连脑子都懵了半秒。  
在外跑通告太久，对这样的调教都有点陌生了，这对一个sub来说，不是什么好事。

“三唔…四…”  
“亲爱的，别走神，不然等会你会被折腾得很可怜。”

每一次皮鞭落在易烊千玺细腻皮肤上的时候，易烊千玺都能感到兴奋，这是他从小到大隐藏得最深的一个秘密。  
小时候上私教舞蹈课，男老师非常严厉，每当他没有全神贯注于一个动作的时候，老师都会很凶地拍一下他的后背或者屁股，可这却能让他感到快乐。  
于是他喜欢上舞蹈课，喜欢上舞蹈和挨打。  
长大了以后，他成为了小明星，但作为人气最低的成员，身边的人对他没有什么好态度。有一次参加商演他意外地失误了，一名工作人员气得掐了他一下，本该是让他愤怒的事情，他却格外地满足——多么令人耻辱啊，是不是。  
再长大他成为了巨星，没人敢再欺负他，他也和很多男人有了愉快的性体验，但这个喜爱受虐的性癖他一直不敢对外吐露，他害怕别人会觉得他变态。  
直到后来，他遇到了陈诀，有一次陈诀在和他做爱到性奋的时候，狠狠地在他的臀瓣上扇了几巴掌，他用了很大的力，直打得易烊千玺屁股的颜色都从冷白色晕成熟粉色。  
可是易烊千玺就在这几巴掌下高潮了。  
那是他经历过的最剧烈的一次高潮，他的浑身都在颤抖，爽得仿佛飞上了天，全身都变成了泛起浅浅的粉色。  
陈诀很意外，他先对易烊千玺坦白，说自己在床上有一些程度不深的施虐欲，刚刚没控制好。  
易烊千玺高潮之后眼泪汪汪，也向他坦白自己视为耻辱的性癖，同时问他，愿不愿形成正式的，长期的一种主奴关系——刚刚的感觉太爽，易烊千玺不愿再逃避。  
陈诀有些懵，他让易烊千玺先给他两天时间思考。

后来的事就有些顺理成章了，再一次见到陈诀已经是一个月后，易烊千玺推开同样一间总统套房的房门时，陈诀就站在客厅中央，见易烊千玺来了，放下手中的红酒。他比易烊千玺高十公分，就那样垂着头看面前的少年，眼神冷酷又充满血性，像要捕食的狼。  
明明只比自己大六岁，但易烊千玺感觉他一下子变成一个高高在上，主宰一切的人。

正和易烊千玺心意。

陈诀没什么感情地上下扫易烊千玺几眼，把两根手指放在易烊千玺肩上，向下施力，带着不容抗拒的威严，  
易烊千玺几乎还未反应过来自己在做什么，自己的双膝就已重重地跪下去。  
低眉顺眼，乖巧听话，他就此成为一只宠物，一个奴隶，在陈诀面前。这让他感到满足。

“三十二…三十…唔！…三……”

“你在走神。”  
他一向能看穿自己的内心，易烊千玺也不知道这是为什么。

“在想什么？奴隶？”

易烊千玺不敢不说实话：“在想我们第一次见面那天……还有后来……”

“唔，”男人颔首，  
“可是我好像没有说，在挨鞭子的时候你有权利想其他的事吧？”

易烊千玺闭了闭眼，磕磕巴巴地道“主人，我知道错了。”

“这次就不加罚你了，但得让你记住教训。”  
男人把易烊千玺穴里运作的跳蛋开到最大档，易烊千玺一下子被刺激到，屁股和大腿不受他控制地颤抖，  
“夹紧了，不许高潮，还有最后两下。”

“三十四…三十五…嗯啊！”  
可是高潮这种事情怎么能控制得住，易烊千玺在最后两鞭子落下的时候受到了痛感和快感的两大夹击，爽得连腰都立不住。

“说实话，你还不能算一个合格的奴隶。”男人看易烊千玺没有遵守自己的命令，很冷漠地道，  
“不过，我们以后有的是机会慢慢练习。”

男人把跳蛋从易烊千玺的后穴扯出，跳蛋上水淋淋的，发出细微的嗡嗡声。  
“这么小的东西，就让你这么爽？”  
男人很戏谑地问趴在地上喘气，高潮还没过去的易烊千玺。

易烊千玺张了张嘴想要说话，但不知道说什么，只是眨巴一张泪汪汪的眼睛看陈诀。  
陈诀本来抑制住的性欲被他这一双眼睛给看出反应了，刚伏下去的性器又涨大起来，易烊千玺看着心里痒痒的，向陈诀投去诱惑勾引的眼神，又骚又纯。  
陈诀再也忍不下去，一把捞起他清瘦白皙的腰，解开裤链，对准他弹出来的性器摁下去，易烊千玺虽刚刚被跳蛋玩得甬道湿软，但也耐不住男人的性物太过庞大，吃痛得哼了哼，却又不敢真的发出声音，温顺地扭腰讨好陈诀。

陈诀终是顾忌他表现出的疼痛，放缓了动作，让易烊千玺慢慢适应，  
“疼或是爽就叫出来，这也是命令。”  
于是易烊千玺一声轻喘盖过一声低吟连绵起伏，也不知道是痛的还是爽的。

“你看，你看你自己，越疼越兴奋，是不是痛感让你觉得很爽？小变态。”

男人可以做到把性欲和理智管理得极好，他有意无意地擦过敏感点，却始终不急不缓，易烊千玺逐渐有些不满足了，他知道男人是故意的，于是一边像小宠物一样用头去蹭男人的肩头，一边发出小猫一样的奶音，要在男人这里寻求一丝慰籍。  
“小千，学猫叫。”  
易烊千玺很是上道，他知道男人在床上喜欢像对待宠物一样对待他，特别是猫咪。  
“喵，”  
易烊千玺话音刚落就被男人突如其来的顶弄刺激得有些趴不稳，又听男人说：“继续。”  
“主人，主人，喵，你疼疼我。”  
男人抚摸他的额发，便渐渐使了技巧和力气，易烊千玺一下子爽得浪叫出声，但好像还缺点什么。

正巧男人此时一巴掌甩在了他的臀瓣上，易烊千玺抖了抖，竟是有些克制不住了。  
“喜欢吗？”男人一边掌掴他一边问，  
“喜…欢，喜…欢…哈啊…主人…”  
易烊千玺每说一个喜字男人就赏他屁股一巴掌，易烊千玺被刺激得浑身都没力气了，连话也说不清楚。

“说什么？我没听清，再说一遍，奴隶。”

“主人，我说…喜…喜欢…呜呜……”

最后最重的一下来临时，易烊千玺狠狠地高潮了，男人也在他甬道深处射出来，又多又浓，弄得易烊千玺小腹发涨。  
易烊千玺哭着，脑中混沌一片，他什么也没想，只是不断地流出生理性的眼泪，但这也使他的眼睛更黑更亮。他抓着男人的手臂，紧紧地抓着，把头埋进男人的怀里。屁股上因为鞭打留下的红痕，后穴因为过度开发导致的刺痛，还有小腹的酸胀感，都让他感到安心。

**Author's Note:**

> dbsm关系中主导者往往是受虐者，这是有科学依据的，标题的不二之臣指陈诀对小千。


End file.
